This shirt is old and faded
by thegirl20
Summary: A series of ficlets about Ruby's red flannel shirt. (co-planned/written with 100poundsofcatfish)


By the time she makes it to the diner for her morning coffee, she's already had an argument with a petulant nine-year-old who objected to his sandwich filling for the day, had to go back home after dropping Henry off to pick up some papers she forgot, and has two prominent paw prints on her coat from where Pongo greeted her enthusiastically in the street.

Regina Mills has had better mornings.

Heading to the counter, she waits impatiently to catch Ruby's eye. The young waitress has her chin cradled in her hand as Marco relates some story or other about his childhood in Italy. Regina, once again, marvels at the detail of the curse. Regina clears her throat and Ruby springs to attention.

"Madam Mayor!" She casts an apologetic look at Marco, who nods in understanding. "I'm so sorry, I didn't notice you come in."

"It's quite alright, Ms Lucas," Regina says, her tone clipped. "Just my usual, thank you."

"You're pretty much always at work by now," Ruby comments as she goes about preparing Regina's coffee. "I thought you weren't coming in this morning."

"Well, as you have correctly identified, I'm running a little late," Regina says, finding herself surprised that Ruby is so acquainted with her morning routine. Then again, she _has _served her coffee faithfully for the past twenty-five years or so. "I had...a few altercations this morning which slowed me down."

Ruby's face betrays genuine sympathy. "Oh, it sucks when your day starts off that way. Anything I can do to help?"

Strangely touched by the offer, Regina smiles and shakes her head. "Unless you feel like reading the eighty page document in my briefcase which is a risk assessment relating to the watering of the plants in the town square?"

"Seriously? That's a real thing you have to read?" Ruby asks, her eyes wide with horror.

"Yes, unfortunately," Regina admits, with a sigh. "Thank you for the offer, Ms Lucas." The waitress is almost done preparing her coffee and she delves into her purse to get her wallet. Somehow, on the way out, it opens and coins spill all over the floor. "Of course," she mutters as she stoops to pick up the change. When she stands back up, Ruby is holding up a penny between her thumb and forefinger.

"You missed one," she says, placing it in Regina's palm. "I hope that it brings you luck."

A strange sensation runs through Regina as Ruby's skin comes into contact with her own. She puts it down to the fact that she rarely experiences physical contact with anyone other than Henry; and even that is becoming a rarity these days.

"I certainly seem to need it today." Regina awkwardly slides the change back into her wallet, fumbling to get some bills out.

"Your coffee's on me," Ruby tells her, placing her cup on the counter.

"Nonsense," Regina says with a frown. "There's no nee-"

"You're having a bad day, maybe this'll turn it around," Ruby says with a shrug and a smile. She points at the door. "Now, go get to work. Pretty sure you're dying to read that thing about the plants."

"Thank you, Ruby," Regina says. "That's very kind of you."

As she turns, one of the diner's patrons stands up, pushing his chair back and into her path. She narrowly manages to avoid falling, but her coffee exits the cup spectacularly, going straight up into the air. Old habits die hard and on reflex, she throws a hand up to catch it with magic. But, of course, in this world, gravity prevails and the hot liquid lands on her pristine white shirt and on Granny's spotlessly clean floor.

She hisses in pain and attempts to pull the drenched fabric away from her skin before it can do any damage. The hapless peasant who caused the collision - it's one of the dwarves, she's never been sure which is which - is stuttering and trying to dab at her blouse with a paper napkin. She glares at him and he backs off with his hands raised in surrender.

"Walter!" Ruby admonishes, approaching the pair and throwing some towels on the spillage on the floor. "You have to look where you're going. It's like you sleepwalk through your life!" _Walter _sputters an apology and makes some excuse about needing to get to work, beating a hasty retreat. Ruby switches her attention to Regina.

"You better gimme that shirt or it'll stain," she says, eyeing the rapidly advancing brown blotch on Regina's chest. "I'll get it in some water right away."

Glancing around the diner, Regina notes that several people are gawking at them. "Are you suggesting I disrobe _here_?" she asks, still holding the material away from her skin. "And I suppose I should go to work in my underwear. Do you think that is appropriate attire for a Mayor, Ms Lucas?"

Instead of cowering and begging forgiveness, Ruby simply smirks. "No, but it'd be a pretty sight," she says. "And who knows, maybe it'd get you a few more votes come the next election?"

The blush that colours Regina's cheeks is unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. It's so rare that anyone in this town causes any kind of reaction in her, she finds herself almost enjoying the heat in her face. Before she can come up with a suitable response, Ruby is heading for the restrooms. Regina's brow creases in confusion. The younger woman looks over her shoulder and rolls her eyes when she notices Regina's not following.

"Come with me," Ruby says. "We'll get you fixed up."

While the most sensible thing to do would probably be to go home and change, she finds herself obeying. She enters the ladies' room and finds Ruby undoing the buttons on the shirt she's wearing.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Regina asks, horrified to find herself more than a little intrigued by Ruby's actions.

"You can borrow this until you can get home and change into something more...you," Ruby explains.

"But what will _you_ wear?" Regina asks, eyes fixed on Ruby's hand as it moves to the last button.

"I thought I might try your suggestion and just serve in my bra," she says. Regina's eyes snap back up to meet Ruby's just as she shrugs out of the shirt; to reveal a white wife-beater underneath. The younger woman laughs as she holds the shirt out for Regina to take. "I'll leave you to change in private. Drop the dirty one off with me before you go and I'll make sure it's washed ready for you to pick it up tomorrow."

Regina takes the garment; it's warm from touching Ruby's skin. "Thank you," Regina manages. "This is very kind."

"Don't worry about it," Ruby says with a shrug and a grin as she heads back out into the diner. "It's not a problem."

The door swings shut and Regina looks down at the shirt she's holding. The flannel is soft and there are signs of wear and tear in places; it's clearly been worn often. She smiles at the colour; Ruby does seem to have retained her affection for red. Moving into one of the stalls, she quickly strips off her own shirt. Goosebumps rise when the cool air touches her wet skin and she shivers, hurriedly shrugging into Ruby's shirt. Right away she feels comforted by the soft fabric and the faint scent that clings to the item. She lifts the collar to her nose and inhales, closing her eyes. While she was never aware of knowing what Ruby smelled like, the familiarity of the scent tells her that she subconsciously knew.

Realising that she's taking too long, she does up the buttons and flattens out the shirt over her stomach, tucking it into her skirt. She exits the stall and looks at herself in the mirror. She looks ridiculous; like a corporate lumberjack. But there's something so intimate, so visceral, about wearing someone else's clothing that she can't help but smile at her reflection. She might previously have revelled in the experience of having Snow White's friend show her such kindness without a second thought. But there's something about Ruby's open nature, her sense of wonder and her genuine desire to help that gives her pause. The curse created Ruby, but Red Riding Hood is still underneath; the girl who took Snow in, gave her shelter and took up her cause against Regina. There's something to be admired there.

Regina clears her throat and nods at the mirror, schooling her face back into the mask of mild disdain she's become so accustomed to wearing. She head back through to the diner, grasping her soiled shirt in her hand. Ruby catches her eye and holds out her hand in a silent request. Regina hesitates.

"This is a very expensive item of clothing," she says. "I don't want it thrown in with the sheets from the Bed and Breakfast."

Ruby rolls her eyes. "I'm literally gonna wash it by hand right now," she says, wiggling her fingers to encourage Regina to hand it over, which she does. "It'll be pristine for you tomorrow." Ruby holds three fingers to her head in some kind of mock salute. "Girl Scout's honour!"

Regina can't help her eyebrow creeping up. "_You_ were a Girl Scout?" she asks. Once again she's amazed at how thorough the curse was in constructing lives and memories for the inhabitants of Storybrooke.

"Well...for a little while," Ruby admits. "I got kicked out for-" She makes quotation marks with her fingers. "'unruly behaviour'."

"What constitutes unruly behaviour for an eight year old?" Regina asks, genuinely curious.

Ruby smiles. "I got caught fraternising with the _Boy _Scouts during a campout," she admits. "They made it sound _so_ scandalous. When really it was just my buddy Peter visiting my tent to invite me to go into the woods with him." She shakes her head with a smile. "Granny grounded me for a month and told me to stay away from boys."

"And did you take her advice?" Regina asks, finding herself charmed by the story.

"Totally." A wicked grin spreads over Ruby's full lips. "As she found out when she walked in on me and Mary Margaret 'practising kissing' when we were fourteen."

Regina's mouth drops open and she's grateful she's not holding a hot beverage. "Oh…" She tries to cover her surprise with a smile. "Oh...that's…well..."

Ruby bites her lip. "I've shocked you. Sorry."

"No, not at all," Regina says, attempting to smooth over her reaction. "Storybrooke is an inclusive and welcoming community." She tries not to wince at how trite that sounds as the words pass her lips.

"Yeah...thanks for the affirmation," Ruby says, her head tilted to the side in a question. "Say...aren't you gonna be _really _late for work?"

Grateful for the distraction, Regina looks at her watch. "Yes," she agrees. "I must be going. I...have that thing to read." She's already heading for the door, talking over her shoulder. "Thank you for-"

"Wait!"

Regina stops and turns, curious as to what prompted the barked instruction. Ruby comes out from behind the counter, a to-go cup in her hand. She offers it to Regina. "I made it while you were changing." She avoids Regina's eyes. "Since your other one got spilled."

An unexpected smile springs from nowhere, crinkling the corners of Regina's eyes as she takes the cup. "Thank you, Ruby," she says, and means it. "For this and for the shirt. You didn't have to do either."

"No big deal," Ruby says again, shoving her hands into her back pockets. "You can bring the shirt back whenev-"

"Ruby! Customers!" Granny's oppressive voice interrupts and Ruby seems almost relieved. She nods behind her.

"I gotta go."

"Yes, as do I," Regina agrees. "I'll be in tomorrow with your shirt."

"Cool," Ruby says with a smile as Regina pushes the door open. "I hope your day gets better."

"I'd say it already has," Regina murmurs, after Ruby has gone back to the counter and started what looks like a spirited bickering match with her grandmother.

After enduring a hellish day at work and dinner with a gruff and monosyllabic child, Regina finally retreats to the sanctuary of her bedroom. Her eyes land upon Ruby's shirt lying on the bed where she'd discarded it earlier. She picks it up and runs the material through her fingers. The trials of her day slip away as she remembers Ruby's gesture. A smile touches her lips and she brings the garment to her face, closing her eyes as Ruby's scent washes over her once more.

The following morning, Regina makes it to the diner at her usual time. Ruby spots her as soon as she enters and delves behind the counter, emerging with a small package, wrapped in brown paper. She presents it to Regina with a flourish as she approaches.

"Your laundry, ma'am," she announces with a wink.

Regina takes the offering with a nod. "Thank you. I have another load I'll drop off tomorrow."

"Wow, she runs the town _and _she makes jokes," Ruby says. "Impressive."

"I try," Regina says, enjoying this easy back and forth that seems to have developed between them. "Oh, speaking of laundry, your shirt is in my washer as we speak, so I don't have it to give to you."

"Don't worry about it," Ruby says with a dismissive wave of her hand. "You can drop it off whenever."

Regina inhales deeply through her nose, steeling herself for what she's about to say. "Or...you could come and collect it," she tries to make the invitation as casual as possible. "And you could stay for dinner. This evening, perhaps?"

Ruby's smile slowly fades, and Regina's heart sinks with it. It could be that she's coming on too strongly; it wouldn't be the first time. Maybe she misread Ruby's friendly behaviour as something more than just general politeness.

"Like a date?" Ruby asks, her brow furrowed.

"No!" Regina is too quick to protest. "As a...a thank-you."

"Oh." Ruby looks thoughtful for a moment, but then she nods and relief floods through Regina. "Sure. That sounds great." Her lips lift into a smile once more.

"Excellent," Regina says, keen to bring the now awkward conversation to a conclusion. "I'll see you then. Shall we say eight o'clock?"

"Suits me," Ruby says.

"Eight it is, then," Regina confirms. "Well, I'll bid you good morning."

Regina starts to turn, inwardly cringing at her sudden formality, but Ruby's hand on her wrist stops her. She meets green eyes, shining with amusement. "I'd have said yes to the date," Ruby says, her voice low. "Just, you know, so you know."

"That's...umm," Regina coughs and swallows through a dry throat. "...definitely useful information."

Ruby winks at her before letting go of her arm, letting her fingers trail over the skin of Regina's hand. Regina grits her teeth and wills herself not to react. She watches the waitress move away to take an impatient Leroy's order. She smiles. Depending on how the evening goes, she might just make sure that Ruby forgets to take the shirt home with her.


End file.
